Harry Potter, Boy Who Broke My Heart
by Sabella Black-Malfoy
Summary: To everyone, he was 'the boy-who-lived,' but to me he'd always be the boy who stole my love, crushed my dreams and broke my heart. I'll never be the same... (HPGW) R&R plz COMPLETE
1. Liberation

_To all who read or are re-reading this: these chapters have been officially beta-ed by one of the most intense and gramatically correct betas ever. Thanks a bunch Alcarcalime! Now, this should be soooooo much easier to read and much better than it was before, so enjoy!_

Title: Harry Potter, Boy Who Broke My Heart

Summary: To everyone he was 'the boy who lived'. But to me he was the boy who broke my heart, stole my dreams and the only man I'll ever love.

I was there for him. I waited and waited for him to notice me as more than his best mate's little sister. And he did, for one night.

I let myself love him. I gave myself to him. Only so he could call it a mistake. A mistake. Those words echoed in my mind for days. About a week later, I found out our 'mistake' had some life-altering consequences. Then, he announced the wedding was back on.

I never knew.

Harry had been dating my former friend, Scarlett Bensen for a year and a half when she broke it off. They had been engaged, and when she dumped him, he showed up at my flat. He was a mess, his eyes were bloodshot from crying and he kept talking nonsense, so I let him in. I made tea and let him cry on my shoulder, and before I knew it, we were kissing. Kissing led to more 'physical' things, and when I woke up the following morning, he left a note. A note that crushed every dream I'd ever had.

I never imagined something like that could make a person sink so low, but I hit rock bottom. I didn't go to work; I didn't see my friends; I didn't do anything. Then I started getting sick. First I thought it was because I wasn't eating, but I was waking up three to four times a night just to empty my stomach. I knew what was wrong, but I was too miserable at the time to own up to it.

I wanted to tell him. The minute I found out, I wanted to tell him, to show him it wasn't a mistake. That something beautiful came out of this 'mistake.' But before I even got the chance, Scarlett reappeared in my life. She wanted me to be a bridesmaid at her wedding. Of all people, she knew she was marrying the man I was in love with. That bitch.

So this is where my story begins. Harry, naturally, had Ron as his best man, and much to my horror, Scarlett made me her maid of honour. So now, Ron and I were walking down the aisle. Harry was at the end, looking very nervous. I wonder what was going through his head…

Ron squeezed my arm and looked at me with eyes that clearly said, 'I'm sorry.' I smiled softly at him, not wanting my discomfort to show. I mean, this was only the love of my life and the father of my child's wedding. Why should I be uncomfortable?

I stood next to where Scarlett would eventually be standing. Why was I even here? I could've declined, I could've flat out told her no, but I came. I was just putting myself through something that could've been avoided.

I watched as Scarlett walked down the aisle. Back at Hogwarts, I thought she was one of the most stunning girls in our year, but now, all I see is how ugly she really is. Her small, black eyes glitter evilly as they landed on me. She gave me a smug grin before smiling innocently at Harry.

Harry. I adverted my gaze to him. Instead of smiling back at his fiancée, he looked like he was going to faint. A feeling of hope bubbled up, but was it quickly squashed when she took his hand and he smiled.

The ceremony continued, but I didn't smile during the entire thing. I watched as Harry slid the band on her finger, and I watched as he smiled at her. I felt sick.

"Does anyone have a reason why these two shouldn't be joined in matrimony?"

Yeah, I'm carrying his baby and my hand instinctively flew to my stomach. As I thought that, I noticed Ron's eyes on me. I shook my head curtly and he sighed. I wasn't about to tell the world I was carrying Harry bloody Potter's baby. No way in hell.

When no one else stood up, Dumbledore sighed. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Harry, you may kiss your bride."

I saw the hesitation in his eyes. So she made the first move. She grabbed his head and crashed her lips against his. She jerked away and practically dragged him down the aisle. Ron shook his head and offered me his arm. "I can't do this," I whispered.

"Go, I'll cover for you."

I looked at him. "Thanks." I kissed his cheek and ran out the church. When I was a good distance away, I slowed to a walk. I must have walked several blocks before I saw the sign. Flights to America.

I stood in front of the sign, just looking at it, thinking. If I were to go, would it be better? I wouldn't have to watch Scarlett flaunt something that would never be mine, or watch as they grow old together. My child wouldn't have to know that the only reason he was around was because of lust.

I had to go. I had to get away.

I kicked off the pink heels and ran to the nearest store. All I had was a Muggle credit card with 300 pounds. I bought a carryon bag and shoved it full with all the clothes I could grab off the racks. I realized I was crying and talking to myself in a hushed tone, but I didn't care. I had to leave.

After I paid, I ran into the travel agency. An elderly woman helped me, and I ended up spilling the entire story. How he wouldn't even look me in the eye, and how my life had changed so drastically in one moment. I couldn't take it.

And she listened. She didn't try and talk me out of it, or assure me everything would work out for the better, she just listened. I was sobbing by the end, and all she did was hand me a ticket and said, "It's on the house."

I thanked her profusely and left. I had to get out of England. Away from everyone, especially him. The terminal was crowded with people trying to board. I glanced down at my ticket, and ran to the gate I was supposed to be at. I managed through security, through the lines and onto the plane.

Liberation never felt so bad.


	2. Darkness

"On the last day of work, my little boy gave to me," I sang as I wiped down the last table.

"A muzzle! Shut it Jen, we've heard this a million times!"

I cheerfully threw the rag I was using in bucket of murky water. "Now Lacie, that's not very nice." I ducked as my co-worker threw a rag at my face. When her little rant was over, I popped back up. "The offer for spending Christmas with me and Evan is still open."

Lacie sighed. "I guess I could."

Lacie Bennet is probably my best friend here in the States. She's lived in Maine her entire life, while I've only been here for about a year. She seems tough on the outside, but she's completely in love with my son, Evan.

Evan. He has my flaming red hair and his father's emerald green eyes. He also has his father's personality and temper. This morning he sent a box of Cheerios flying across the room using magic. I never knew little babies could even use magic, but he did.

Lacie's a witch too, so it wasn't a shock when she saw Evan start moving things. She helped me through the pregnancy and was even my Lamaze partner. She had me move in with her to the flat upstairs, so we could never get snowed out.

Snow. I thought England's snowstorms were bad, but here, it snows all the time here. Like today, we're closing early, even though Christmas Eve is usually one of our better business days. We're a cute little café, and we're really popular for young couples who spent the day ice skating or shopping for last minute gifts. They're so cute; they come in with rosy faces and order hot chocolate then snuggle up in the corner. Then Lacie and I make faces at each other as they suck each other's faces off. Oh, it's so much fun.

"Should we close up?" Lacie questioned. The snow was falling in drifts, and we couldn't see much further than the circle of light cast by the street lamp outside.

"Yeah, I guess. How bout you do the lights and I'll fix us some coffee upstairs?" Lacie nodded, and I went to the backstairs. After climbing the rickety old stairs, I went directly to Evan's room.

The upstairs flat was cozy, four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small kitchen and sitting room. Evan is in my room until he gets older, but Lacie and I already set up a nursery for him. I crept into my room and to the side of the cradle.

I watched as he sucked his thumb and turned in his sleep. His usually messy red hair was lying flat for once and I lightly ran my fingers through it. It was the same texture as his father's…

"Jen! I need you down here!"

I sighed and pulled the covers over my son and then hurried down the stairs. "Lacie, what's going-" I stopped mid-sentence.

There, at the coffee bar, sat Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Mum, Dad, Harry and Scarlett. My mouth fell open.

They looked about how I felt. "Ginny?" Mum finally said, breaking the silence. "Oh Ginny."

She enveloped me in one of those bone-crushing Weasley hugs and I just stood there. Thoughts were racing through my head like 'How the hell did they find me,' and 'Why the hell are they here?'

"We didn't think we'd ever find you," Mum cried. I could feel her tears leaking onto my shirt.

"Mum," I began, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. "What are you doing here?"

"We've been looking for you since you left," Dad said, standing up and walking over to me.

"We wanted you back for Christmas." Mum let go of me and I threw myself at Dad. He stroked my hair and kept saying, "My little girl."

I couldn't take it. I started bawling. It'd been a year since I'd seen them and I was still hormonal. I couldn't help it.

Charlie and Bill hugged me next and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lacie sneak upstairs. She knew they didn't know about Evan and I assumed was going up to keep him from crying and exposing me.

After my family hugged me, Harry shuffled forward. He awkwardly put his arms around me and whispered, "I hope you didn't leave because of me."

I pretended to not hear. I discreetly pushed him away and was attacked by Scarlett. She hugged me in a friendly way, but she hissed, "He's mine."

I didn't even bother to hug her back and didn't bother to be discreet in pushing her away. "Get off me."

Scarlett scowled at me, and everyone took a sharp breath. "I knew you were bad news after you left after the wedding. What, couldn't stand that you didn't ask him out first?"

I wasn't about to dignify that with a response. After all, it wasn't like she had his baby. I heard a thump from upstairs and Lacie came running down. "Jen, Evan's sick."

My eyes widened and I ran upstairs. Judging by the sounds coming behind me, everyone was following. I gently picked up my shivering son. He was running a fever. "Omygod, omygod, omygod, what do I do?" I started freaking out. This was the first time Evan had ever been sick.

"What in God's name?"

I turned around and suddenly remembered my family was still in the room. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I ran out of the room. Clutching him to me, I ran outside and to my car. After strapping him into his car seat, I tried to start the car. It stalled. I started banging on the steering wheel, it was still stalling. I was sobbing and swearing at the damn thing to get me the hell away from this place.

Suddenly, the car jolted. "Drive." I turned to the side and saw Harry sitting in the passenger's side. I was too worried about my son to bother wondering why the car was flying or why the father of my child was sitting next to me. I just kicked the car into drive and we sped off.

The closest hospital, muggle, wizard or otherwise, was a good two hours away driving. But, being as we were in a flying car, it would be maybe 15 minutes to the nearest wizarding hospital. This happened to be the same hospital I gave birth to Evan in four months ago. "Why didn't you tell me?"

This was the first time Harry had spoken a complete sentence to me since our 'mistake.' I was hoping I could just ignore him. "Gin," he tried again.

"Don't talk to me," I shouted, not looking at him. "You're the one who called **my son **a mistake. He is the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm not about to let you make me feel guilty because I kept him away from you and that bitch you married. I let you live your life, after this, you let me live mine and we'll both be happy."

"Did you know at the wedding?" he shot back at me. "Because you know I would've dumped Scarlett if I knew you were carrying my child."

"Don't start calling him your child. He is mine. You were never there for him and as far as I'm concerned you never will be."

"He's my son Ginny, you can't keep him from me."

"I've done a damn good job so far!" I took a hard right turn and Harry went flying into the window. "I'll do whatever I have to keep my baby."

We saw the hospital below us, and I did a dive, preventing Harry from talking to me. I couldn't stand to hear him say anything else about my Evan and how he wanted to be a father. I know I should have told him, but he was married to Scarlett. I really didn't want my baby around that bitch. She ruined my life, and she wasn't going to touch my son.

We landed, and before I could reach behind me to grab Evan, Harry already had him. Evan immediately stopped fussing, and Harry and I ran into the hospital. A nurse took Evan as soon as Harry explained the situation and I collapsed into a chair in the waiting room. Harry then handed me a clipboard with forms on it. "You have to fill these out," he explained curtly.

I sighed and took the clipboard from him. I felt his eyes on me as I began to fill out the form. Name: Evan James Weasley, Date of Birth: August 12, 2004, Gender: Male. I couldn't take Harry looking at me anymore. "What?" I demanded, looking up from the paper.

He shrugged. "I just want to know about my son."

I rolled my eyes and finished the form as my family came in. "Jen, how is he?" Lacie asked kneeling in front of me.

"Her name's Ginny," Harry snapped.

"And this is coming from the dead beat dad," Lacie muttered, glaring at Harry who was turning purple with rage. "What happened?"

I started crying. A fever could be life-threatening to a little baby, especially since I'd had such a hard delivery. He had been a preemie, and I was scared. "I don't know the damn nurses won't tell me anything."

Mum came and sat next to me. "Why didn't you tell us?"

I opened my mouth, but the nurse came back. "Ms. Weasley? I'm afraid we have some bad news."

And then everything went black.


	3. Christmas

Someone slapped me hard across the face. "Ouch!"

"Sorry babe, but they're about to tell you about your kid, I figured you'd want to be conscious for it," Lacie told me as she helped me off the floor. "She's awake now."

The nurse took a deep breath. "Your son has pneumonia. If you had been any later in getting him in here, he would have died. The stage is very severe, and if he makes it through the night, you'll be very lucky."

My world came crashing down in a heap. "Can I see him?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"Right now, Evan needs to sleep. We're doing everything we can." She smiled at me reassuringly and walked through the big steel doors.

Everything felt so small, like the world was closing in on me. I grabbed my head and fell back into the chair. "I'll get you some coffee," Lacie said. "Anyone else want some?" A chorus of 'yeses' resounded, and I watched as she walked away.

My mind began spinning. What if I lost him? He was my world, my everything. He was my baby. I couldn't bear to lose him. I began sobbing. Hard, shoulder shaking sobbing. I was trying to talk myself into thinking everything would be all right, but it came out as babble. I felt someone's arms wrap around me and pull me to him. I was too upset to realize that Harry was smoothing my hair down and mumbling soothing words to me.

I couldn't lose my baby.

I woke up to hushed voices talking. "Should we wake her up?" one asked.

"No, she's had so many problems, just let her sleep."

My head shot up. "Where's my baby?" I demanded.

Mum rushed to my side and took my hand. "Ginny, Evan's heart stopped beating around midnight last night. The doctors managed to revive him, and now he's on a monitor. They said you could see him, but-"

I didn't need to hear anymore. I ran into the hallway, frantically ducking in and out of rooms looking for Evan.

Room 606. I ran in and saw him. He was lying on his back, in a box that had tubes running in and out. The tubes were attached to him, and he looked so small and defenseless. I pulled a chair over to his beside and sat down. "He looks so small."

I stood and whirled around. Harry was leaning against the wall, watching. "He looks like you."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What do you want?"

Harry walked over and looked down at Evan. "You know, I married Scarlett because she told me she was pregnant. I wanted a family so bad I actually bought it. A week after the wedding she told me she miscarried. I checked with her doctor and found out she was never pregnant. I got duped."

I watched as he reached out and touched the glass that separated him from his son. "All I ever wanted was a family," he whispered. "Scarlett never wanted a family. All she wanted was to be Mrs. Harry-bloody-Potter. When I saw you pick up Evan tonight, I realized all I ever wanted had been staring me in the face all along," he paused and turned to me. "Please, don't shut me out of his life. I was wrong. He's not a mistake. I want a chance to be his father."

I saw tears brimming his eyes. Evan's eyes. Wordlessly, I moved towards him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Harry," I whispered into his hair. "I never wanted to keep him from you."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Come back to England. Let's be a family."

I didn't respond. Everything was happening so fast, I was afraid I'd wake up and everything would be a dream. "Let's just focus on Evan for now," I suggested, letting go of Harry.

He nodded sadly and we sat next to the box. "How old is he?" Harry asked as we watched Evan's little chest rise and fall.

"Four months," I answered. "He was born a month early."

We were silent until Harry spoke again. "You named him after my parents?"

I nodded. "I couldn't think of names, so Lacie and I went through first and last names. He was 'baby Weasley' for three days before Lacie came up with Evan James."

"Can he talk yet?"

"No Harry. He's only four months old."

"What color are his eyes?"

I smiled. "Green. Like yours. The nurses were surprised because his eyes changed from blue to green rather fast, but it's all part of the magical pregnancy."

"What was your pregnancy like?"

"Hard. I was throwing up a week before the wedding, and I spent the entire flight in the bathroom. After that, I wasn't throwing up so much, but he was such an active baby. At night, all he did was move. I had to go to Lamaze classes with Lacie, which I never had to use because I had a C-section. Anything else?" I ended suddenly. I didn't want him to know everything. The way I cried myself to sleep or why I had to have a C-section.

"Why did you have a C-section?" Damn him.

"Because Evan was a preemie." That was only half the truth. I went into labor prematurely because I thought I saw Harry walk into the café and I started freaking out. My water broke, and then I realized it wasn't Harry, it was just some random person, but I delivered Evan anyway.

"Must be some way to spend his first Christmas," Harry remarked softly. "In a hospital. Poor guy."

"I doubt he'll remember this is how his first Christmas went," I assured him. "And now he'll get to spend it with his father, so I don't think he'll be too upset."

Harry looked at me confused. "You're coming back?"

"Not yet, but you're welcome to spend Christmas here, with us."

"Why don't you want to go back to England?" he asked, moving dangerously close to me. He ran his hands up my arms and rested them on my shoulders. "It's not because of me, is it?"

"Um," I stuttered. It was getting harder to form complete sentences. He was moving closer to me and it wasn't long before I felt his lips on mine.

Oh shit.


	4. Interrogation

As much as I wanted him to kiss me, I couldn't let him. There was too much going on, and he was married. Just because I didn't like the bitch he was married to didn't mean I was about to let Harry cheat on her. I pushed him away. Gently, of course; there was still hope for 'us', just not now. "Harry, please."

I saw the hurt in his eyes. "Not while you're still married," I added, running my thumb along his lower lip. "Not yet."

"How noble of you," he said sarcastically. But he squeezed my arm gently and smiled. "I'm getting a divorce."

"Not because of me, right?"

Truth be told, I didn't care if it was because of me, but I didn't want to look like I was rooting for him to dump her. "This has been coming for awhile. You're just giving me a reason to not feel guilty about it."

The nurse walked in. "Ms Weasley?"

I turned around and faced her. "Is he going to be all right?"

She smiled. "Yes. The medications we've been giving him are working better than we expected and you can take him home in about a week. He's a very lucky little boy."

"When can I hold him?" Harry asked. My mouth dropped and my head snapped towards his direction. He just shrugged and I clenched my fists involuntarily.

"Are you the father?"

"Yes."

"Then, probably tomorrow. He has to be on the tubes until then and medicated until Sunday, then he can go home." She went to his bedside and began adjusting the tubes. "He needs to be given continuous medicines when he gets home. But it will only be half as strong as the ones he's on now, and they'll only half to be administered twice a day for two weeks."

"What if we want to move him?" Harry asked again, watching as she moved the tubes around.

"We'd have to contact the hospital closest to where you're moving him and send his records. Then they'll be in charge of what medicines and remedies to give him, which will probably be the same as what we're giving him. You'll have to take him in for regular check ups and such. But you will have to wait until he's over it completely. Now, if you have any other questions, please, don't hesitate to ask."

She exited the room and I turned to Harry. "I told you I wasn't moving him."

Harry gave me a small smile. "I figured you'd change your mind after you see what a wonderful father I am." He wrapped one arm around me and pulled me to him. "Think about it, we can buy a house, with a big kitchen and plenty of room for him to grow. We can have a dog and a cat and goldfish. I can teach him to fly, you can teach him to…do…other things that aren't as important."

I could tell he was trying to lighten up the situation, but it wasn't working. I was not about to move in with a married man, let my child move in with a married man or move back to England while Harry was still married. There was simply no way I could. "Harry, I really don't want to think about it until the thing with Scarlett is final. I don't want to get my hopes up."

He looked down at his hands and nodded in defeat. We sat back down and I realized Evan's eyes were open. "Hey, baby," I whispered, touching the glass. "Mummy's here now, don't be afraid."

Evan blinked several times. He couldn't move his head or arms, but he smiled when he heard my voice. As the minutes passed, his eyelids drooped and he fell back asleep. "I told you he had your eyes," I whispered.

"Ginny?"

I turned around and saw Mum and Dad standing in the doorway. "Is he going to be all right?"

I nodded and stood up. "He's fine."

Mum hugged me and began steering me outside. "We need to talk."

My happiness melted. They were going to put me through the wringer. "Mum, please," I

begged, "Can't this wait until Evan comes home?"

"No."

She led me to an empty hospital room and sat me on a chair. My brothers were already there, and I was nervous. There was an empty chair between Bill and Charlie, and I figured they were going to bring Harry in later. But I wasn't sure if he'd be doing the interrogating or be

interrogated with me.

Some of my ex-boyfriends told me about these little chats my brothers sometimes put them through. They called it 'initiation' into the family. Most of them never passed, some did, but none of them passed with flying colors. They were long, gruesome, and very nerve racking, but my parents were here, so I didn't think it would be so terrible.

How wrong I was.

"Ginny," Mum began solemnly, squeezing Dad's hand. "It is an understatement to say we were shocked when we found out about Evan. Why did you think we wouldn't have supported you? What made you think you had to run from us? Why did you think you had to do this alone?" Tears were welling up in her eyes and her voice was wavering.

I began to feel extremely guilty. I stood up and walked over to her. "Mum," I began, trying to find the right words to describe what I wanted to say. "Harry is as much a part of the family as I am. I didn't want your feelings towards him to change because of me. I-I don't know," I admitted, sitting back in the chair.

"Gin, you're our daughter and nothing will ever change that," Dad told me. "Now, we have to know how you've been supporting you're son. He, after all, is family."

I looked around the room at my family and realized that what I had done didn't just affect me, I hurt my entire family. I thought if I was to run away, I'd be protecting them from… Well, I don't know what I thought I'd be protecting them from. Maybe I was just ashamed, not of my son, mind you, but of my decisions. "Um," I began, not quite knowing where to start. "Well, after the wedding, I left. I bought a plane ticket to America and I flew over here."

"What's a Muggle plane like?" Dad asked, seeming to forget I was explaining something.

Mum smacked him and hissed something I couldn't hear so I assumed it was safe to continue. "Anyway, I got a job at one of those fast food places in Augusta, that's the capital of Maine, George, and that's where I met Lacie. We shared a flat for a few weeks before she got fired, and since she was the one that paid most of the rent, we had to move. She had inherited the café from her aunt, so I moved into the flat above there to help out while she ran it. We've been doing really well, last month I had to sign some papers so now I own half the business, which means I've made enough money to send Evan to one of the private primary schools before he goes to Hogwarts."

"You were going to send him to Hogwarts?" Mum asked, breaking the two second pause between my last words.

"Hogwarts is a boarding school Mum," I explained. "Everyone in the family has gone, I figured I could spring to have him sent over every school year and send him back every summer. I was even considering taking him to see you before I had to send him off for the first time."

They asked a lot more questions, which I had to answer in great detail. Halfway through Dad dragged Harry in. He was looking extremely ashamed, but it lessened when he realized Scarlett wasn't in the room.

"Harry," Bill began. I sighed in relief when I realized the interrogation wasn't on me anymore.

"We need to know," Charlie continued.

"How do you plan on taking care of your son," Percy, Fred and George finished. They were all glaring at Harry who swallowed nervously.

"I'm divorcing Scarlett,." But before he could continue there were sighs of relief echoing through the room.

Hermione laughed. "No offence Harry but your choice to marry her was simply atrocious."

"If it was so bad, why didn't anyone tell me?" Harry asked, looking completely bewildered by the entire situation.

"Because we love you too much." Mum cried as she threw her arms around him.

When the red color on Harry's face faded, he continued, "Well, I've asked Ginny to move back to England with Evan, but she keeps saying no; so if she won't move back with me, I won't be going back."

Everyone's gaze shifted to me. "And just why aren't you moving back?" Ron demanded.

I squirmed. Harry shot me a smug 'I-told-you-so' look, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ginny!" Mum cried, horrified at my 'un-ladylike' manners. Phish on manners.

"I'm not moving back," I told them, looking down at my feet. "Because I'm afraid I'll get hurt again. It was bad enough the first time but now I have my son to consider and I'm not about to uproot him from the only home he's ever known for something that might not even work out in the end. I refuse to put him through that."

No one spoke. We must have sat silent for fifteen minutes before Harry stood up and knelt in front of me. "Gin," he whispered, tilting my chin up so I was looking at him. I could see tears brimming the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry. I made a mistake marrying Scarlett, I see that. Please, give me a chance to make it up to you. And Evan. I want to be a family, please, give me that chance."

The emotion in his voice touched me, and the single tear I saw roll down his cheek killed me.

What I did next surprised me more than him.

I kissed him. Full on the lips, and I've never enjoyed anything more.

Except the next two little scenes.

At the very moment our lips touched, Scarlett came storming through the door with Lacie not far behind. Lacie had a black eye that wasn't there when we came to the hospital and she was shouting profanities I dare not repeat here.

Scarlett grabbed the back of Harry's collar and pulled him away from me. She slapped me across the face, and just as she was about to hit me again, she went flying backwards. Lacie, who was standing in front of her, hissed, "We weren't done."

Charlie, sensing the fact that Lacie was about to cause bodily harm to a cowering Scarlett, grabbed her, and everyone waited for the events to register. Harry started laughing, and soon everyone was joined in, except for Scarlett and Lacie who were still trying to kill each other.

Bill helped Scarlett up, and she quickly got out of there before Charlie let go of Lacie. "Thanks Lacie," I managed to get out between bouts of laughter.

"That bitch punched me." Lacie moaned, touching her slightly swollen lip gingerly. "Your mom didn't tell me she was violent. She told me to keep her away, and I did till she hit me with that medical chart."

I hugged her. "I'm moving back to England."

Her face fell. "What? Why?"

I led her outside the room so we could talk. "Look, Harry and Scarlett are getting divorced. I think this might be it."

She smiled sadly. "I hope for your sake it is."

"Thanks Lac."

"No problem."


	5. Post Script

LAST CHAPTER!!!!

--

Post Script

I am officially freaking out.

Today's Christmas Eve and Harry and I have a date. Where? I don't know. So I have no idea if I'm supposed to dress up, dress warm or what. This infuriates me.

I moved back home when Harry and Scarlett's divorce was finalized. Scarlett wasn't about to give up without a fight, but after Harry threatened to annul their marriage, she relented. It was either be 'former Mrs. Harry Potter' or be the laughingstock of the wizarding world as 'the never was.' She, naturally, chose to be the once was instead of never was.

The divorce was quick, being as Harry's lawyers were wonderful about it and very quick when it came to the actual proceedings. They had the papers on Scarlett's doorstep before she even stepped foot in England. They also set up so Harry could transfer money to us until I moved back.

It was May when I moved into the flat across the hall from Harry's. Evan was just learning to walk, so I spent more time at Harry's flat than in my own. Evan took to Harry faster than I thought he would and Harry was absolutely thrilled to have him around. We spent afternoons taking him various places and nights at home watching him bumble around the room. I never imagined life could be this great.

Harry and I have been seriously dating for three months now, and we were on and off for a couple of months, and now I don't know what we're doing anymore. Sure, we have dinner and breakfast and I practically live at his place, but he's made no move suggesting that there might be something more to it. I've dropped hints, but he's never acted on any of them. Once again, that infuriates me.

Hermione keeps telling me to just be patient. We've only been 'officially together' since May. She can say that all she wants because she's married. And pregnant. When she and Ron got back they found out and now she thinks she's the expert on relationships. If she's the expert on relationships, I'm the expert on pregnancy.

She's been over every day this week complaining about how swollen her feet are, how hard morning sickness is, how her back hurts, how the cravings are interrupting her sleep patterns. I swear if I had been this annoying when I was pregnant Lacie would have killed me. I just tell her that this is little pain compared to labor and that's when she starts asking me what labor is like. Then I have to tell her that I had a C-section and hadn't been in labor too long before that. Then she starts flipping out and I have to calm her down by saying getting all emotional like that is how I went into labor. Then she shuts up.

It's not that I don't love her, it's that she has everything I want. It's not like I want to take it away from her or anything, but I want that. The stability and romance, I want that. And it seems Harry isn't interested. And if he is, he's going about it the hard way.

Speaking of perfect marriages, Angelina, Penny and Katie are all pregnant. Bill just married Fleur, and Charlie announced he was bringing someone home for Christmas. When Mum asked whom he was bringing, he refused to tell us, but when I got home I called Lacie and she started stammering when I asked her if she knew. I think it's her. He stayed in Maine after helping me move all my stuff and I think they hit it off. It'll be great to see her again.

Now, back to the clothing crisis…

I'm just going to wear the black dress. It's nice, and if the occasion is more casual, I can transfigure it into a pair of pants or something. The dress is beautiful, and it's actually Lacie's. I stole it from her, and since she hasn't said anything, I'll keep it.

So, I fixed my makeup, put my hair up in a twist and put the dress on. I love the way it looks, so long and flowy-ish. I heard a soft pop from behind me, and I saw Harry in the mirror.

He was all dressed up in a black tux with a dark green shirt. His tie was bright red, and it had a little sprig of holly sewn on. "Hi," he said softly, looking me over. I blushed under his gaze, but he offered me his arm and we walked into my living room.

Evan was at Mum's for the night, him being her first grandchild and she wanting to spoil him rotten was probably stuffing him full of cookies and sweets. Just what I didn't want her to do.

Harry led me outside to a car parked on the curb. The snow was falling softly, and he opened my door for me before running to the other side. He started up the car and we began driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my curiosity finally winning over.

"Somewhere nice," Harry responded vaguely, reaching for my hand. He kissed it. "You'll love this place, I promise."

We drove for about fifteen more minutes before Harry parked in front of a small restaurant. He turned to me and smiled. "We're here."

He got out, opened my door and led me inside. The place was virtually empty except for two waiters. One took my coat, and the other pulled out my chair. Harry ordered a bottle of wine, and we looked over the menu. "What did you do?" I asked, looking around. "Reserve the whole place?"

He shook his head. "I actually had to pay to get the chef and two waiters to come in. They're usually closed now."

"Harry, you didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did. Now shut up and enjoy it."

I scowled playfully at him and he stuck his tongue out at me before the waiter came with our wine and we placed our orders. He ordered a steak and I ordered Alfredo. "So," he asked after the waiter disappeared behind the swinging door that led to the kitchen. "What do you think?"

"I love it," I replied, looking around. The room was decorated to look like Italy, and a fountain bubbled in the middle. I stood and walked over to it. I looked back, and Harry was looking at me confused. I winked and kicked off my shoes. I hitched up my skirt and put my foot in the fountain.

The slivery water was warm, and as my foot touched the bottom, I gasped. The stone was freezing. "It's a magical fountain," Harry whispered in my ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me into the rest. "The water's warm, but the stone around it's cold. The people in France designed it so the water wouldn't freeze their skin, but on hot days they could stick their feet in and relax."

I kicked some water up at him. "Ever been to France?" I asked, doing a little jig in the water.

"Nope."

I kicked some more water at him. "Ever want to go?"

He wiped the water off his face and looked me over. The bottom of my skirt was wet, despite the fact I was holding it high enough that it revealed the bottom of my thighs. "I'll go with you."

I stepped up onto the outer rim on the fountain and looked down at him. "Really? And just when would we go?"

He reached up and carefully hoisted me down. I dropped my skirt and looked up at him. "We'd go for our honeymoon," he responded, his lips getting closer to mine.

Just before he kissed me, the food arrived. He dropped his head to my shoulder and kissed my neck. "Let's eat," he whispered in my ear. He took my hand and we sat at the table.

We ate in silence, and the events that unfolded before kept playing through my head. Our honeymoon? Does that mean what I think it means?

We finished eating, me first being as my plate was less full than his, and after Harry tipped the waiters and chef, he led me outside. Instead of going to the car, he led me down the street to a park.

The trees were covered in ice, the pond frozen over and snow was everywhere. The flakes drifted lazily to the ground as we walked along the path. I slipped my arm in his and we continued our little stroll. The moon's rays illuminated the trees and reflected off the snow, making everything look surreal.

"I had something I wanted to ask you," Harry murmured in my ear. His breath caused puffs of steam in the freezing night air and he suddenly stopped walking.

I couldn't speak. He got down on one knee and looked up at me expectantly. "Gin," he said softly, taking my hand. "I know we haven't been dating long, but you're everything I've ever wanted in a woman, I was just too blind and stupid to see it earlier. I want you in my life," he paused for, what I'm assuming, was dramatic effect. I stopped breathing. "Will you marry me?"

Something struck me a little funny about this picture. "Harry," I said gently, squeezing his hand. "Get up off your knee. I don't want to be sewing patches in your pants as the first thing I do as 'future Mrs. Harry Potter.'"

He looked confused for a moment before getting up. "Was there a yes somewhere in that order?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes you dolt. And if you want me to scream it I will."

He slipped the ring on my finger and smiled. "I'd like to see that."

I inhaled deeply. "I JUST SAID YES TO HARRY POTTER! I'M GOING TO MARRY HIM!" I screamed.

Harry started blushing and in order to shut me up, he kissed me. When he broke it off, he kept his forehead against mine. "I think that's good enough."

"Really? I don't think China heard me." Just as I was about to shout it again, he kissed me again.

I didn't bother to try shouting again. I was too preoccupied by the fact that there was a ring on my finger and one Harry Potter kissing me. I guess I finally got what I wanted.


End file.
